


In Holy Water There Can Be No Tears

by Sheselectric



Series: They Won't Get Past the Gate [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drowning, Dubious Consent, F/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheselectric/pseuds/Sheselectric
Summary: Deputy's actions in John's region prompt him to take necessary steps. He realizes that some souls need more scrubbing than others.





	In Holy Water There Can Be No Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation to You Cannot Trust a Liar, but can be read as a stand-alone.
> 
> The previous story was from the Deputy's point of view. This one is from John's hence the change in atmosphere/wording. I decided to turn it into series and I'll be switching between the two of them.

John strolls around the ranch, his men hanging their heads as he walks by. It’s liberating to know that they fear him. He doesn’t even need to give them speeches, although they’re always playing from the speakers.

Joseph’s orders. Makes them more susceptible to Project’s message. Perhaps it’s Jacob’s “orders” then — Joseph is way too idealistic for that.

John hums as he enters the living room. He’s in an awfully good mood today, maybe because Joseph has been prepping him for the upcoming cleansing. It always elevates him to do the Creator’s work.

So much so, he almost gets a hard-on just thinking about all the little lamb ready to be converted. _Of course_, It has nothing to do with his personal preferences.

He sits on the couch and pours himself a glass of whiskey. John takes a sip and that’s exactly when he’s summoned — and his afternoon was supposed to be so nice. He puts the glass down with a thud and walks to the operations room.

He doesn’t even need to listen to know what’s going on.

_Wrath_.

John can’t quite place his feelings for her. Since the day she arrived in Hope County, he’s had his eyes on her. Not because she is that attractive of the woman, although she is certainly his type. Not because of her intellect, as some of her stunts border on idiocy. It isn’t her experience or planning skills either because she is, by all means, a rookie.

What truly fascinates John is her pure, unaltered wrath. A rare thing to see, even in the Hope County. In a way, she reflects John’s own sin and her heated refusal to accept it is driving him insane.

The man he is though, the challenge is always his driving force. So, he settles for a game of cat and mouse, knowing too well that she’ll break eventually, and he’ll be the one doing the breaking.

And then there is that stunt she pulled in the bunker. Even with a hit to the temple, he can’t deny that it was the best fuck he’s had in years. His usual indulgence consists of Project’s women — pretty enough to do the job and boring enough to never want to return. After all, years of taming his addiction cannot go to waste.

Wrath is an unaccounted-for variable; the one that makes his resolve crumble. It isn’t a coincidence that his newest converted had an especially violent welcome. That tension had to be rerouted somewhere after all.

“John,” one of his operatives speaks.

Ah _yes_. A matter at hand.

“What do you want us to do about the Sinner?”

John smiles kindly, putting one of his hands on the Follower’s arm.

“Dispatch a team”.

~

John strolls around the ranch, his men hanging their heads as he passes by. Today it doesn’t please him. It angers him.

Wrath’s been busy. Very much so, judging by the state of his region. Silos after silos, outpost after outpost. She’s wreaking havoc in his home and as much as it excites him to follow her around, one stunt too many and he becomes frantic. Impatient.

He _needs_ to catch her.

John settles for the next best thing – the radio. He can’t really speak to her as the message will be broadcasted locally, but he can speak _to_ _her_. He enters the kitchen and pours himself a glass of water, before clearing his throat and taking a small sip. His voice is how people _see_ him -- nothing but the best from county’s favorite Herald.

He goes into the comm room and begins the broadcast. She’ll contact him, how could she not.

“To refuse a chance at atonement is an ugly thing,” his voice can be heard across the region. “To refuse your chance at salvation is unspeakable. Deputy, I _know_ your sin,” he smiles to himself. “I know it _intimately_. Let me help you. Let me cleanse you of that burden. Come to me and you might have a chance to stand at Eden’s gate".

John is pleased with himself. He leans into the chair. _One_, _two_…

“Fuck off John,” her voice comes from the speaker and he smiles. “You and your fucking motivational speeches. You’re the devil and I will put you in the ground if that’s the last fucking thing I do”.

Oh, how angry. He’s excited.

“Deputy,” he says, “you and your little sin. You just can’t control it. I might be able to help with that”.

There are a few seconds of silence.

“Do you always have a hard-on for me John?” Her words are vile, but her tone is more collected now. She attempts to conceal her anger. “You’ve been trying to catch me for weeks now. You fail every time. Do me a favor and shove this radio up your ass”.

There are some muffled noises and then Sharky speaks.

“Yeah Johnson. If I had an army of Peggies I’d catch us, like, at least two times now. So, uh, eat shit”.

With that their link is lost.

John hums as he stands up from the chair. He now knows two things.

One: his methods are working. Whatever Wrath says, she’s ashamed of her anger. She unconsciously molds herself to please him.

Two: she’ll not come willingly. But she _will_ come if it’s to save that absolute idiot, Sharky Boshaw.

Now he has a plan.

~

John strolls around the ranch, his men hanging their heads as he passes by. Today is a beautiful day. The air is fresh, the sun is shining, and Boshaw is sitting subdued in his basement.

If John’s estimates are right, and they’re always right, Wrath should be here by sunset. It’s been a long two days, but she needed to get her reinforcements. Not that it’ll change anything — she knows how fortified his ranch is. She’ll try her best only to fail.

John decides to take a ride as evening hours close in. He’ll do his elegant waltz-in the moment she’s forced to surrender. As much as he enjoys seeing Wrath fight, there’s no need to risk his own life.

And just as he predicted, the information of her assault comes when the sun sets. He smiles to himself as he listens to the noises of the fight. He laughs when he gets the information that she’s been captured.

When he reaches the ranch, he can see his men grouped around the target. And when he approaches them, he can hear her anger.

“I’ll kill every fucking last of you. You fucking brainwashed lapdogs. Do you really think that John cares about you? You’re all expandable you fuckers”.

She’s lying on the ground, her arms and legs tied neatly.

“Deputy,” he starts kindly “spare them your foul language”.

He kneels in front of her and her face winces in anger. He can’t help but smile.

“Doesn’t it get tiring to hold all this anger… all this sin?”

He stands up and looks around his men.

“All of us here were cleansed. All of us atoned! And we’re better for it, _Deputy_,” he looks at her face “We’re marching together unto Eden”.

John orders one of his Followers to lift her off the ground.

“You will too,” he says assuredly as they start carrying her into the house. If wrath could kill, John would drop dead right there. But it doesn’t. He herds his men together and follows the Deputy in.

~

John indulges himself by going to see her the next morning. He had to relocate Boshaw to minimize the risk of them breaking free.

She’s sitting on the floor, her hand handcuffed and hinged to the wall. She looks up and when she realizes it’s John, she rolls her eyes.

“What is it this time,” she asks. “Another attempt at atonement?”

She’s not even angry. Peculiar. Perhaps one of her tactics.

“Just checking to see how you’re settling in. I always try to treat my guests well,” he says while approaching her.

She laughs.

“Oh, sure John, I’m really fucking liking it here. I asked the Peggies for a martini, but they ran out of olives”.

He smiles and crouches in front of her. Not too close to her legs. She’d try to kick him. _Again_.

“Ah Deputy,” he laughs. “I’d say never change, but that’s the point of it all, isn’t it?”

She scoffs.

“We all need to make… _amends. _We need to work together otherwise our chance at salvation will be lost”.

Now she’s getting angry.

“Fuck off with your preachy tone. You’re not changing my mind”.

John’s not sure how to proceed. On one hand, all the sinners need to suffer before they can say _yes_. There’s no entering Eden without atonement. On the other, he needs to be smart about it. 

“You’re right Deputy,” he starts “as much as it pains me to admit, you’re not susceptible to my usual methods”.

She looks at him with suspicion. He gives her a small smile.

“Let’s be realistic then, shall we? The Project has taken over the county. _No-one_’s coming to save you. _No-one_’s coming to help. It’s you and your… _friends_ against all of it,” he looks in her eyes, but he can’t read her reaction.

“Even if you _were_ to succeed, if you _were_ to murder all of us… it would all be for nothing. Father is right. The apocalypse is _coming_”.

He places his hand on her cheek and strokes it gently. Surprisingly, she doesn’t attempt to swat his hand away.

“So, Deputy, you can try to fight the inevitable… or you can allow me to help you. Cleanse you. Have you atone. We can survive this _together_”.

She leans into him, her mouth close to his. Last time she did that they fucked, and John gets hard just on the memory.

“You know John,” she whispers looking in his eyes. “This must be so disappointing”. She nudges his nose with her own and he closes his eyes. “To be this rich, powerful man. To have everything you’ve ever wanted at the tips of your fingers”.

Suddenly, John feels as if she understands him. _Yes_. It was disappointing and empty. Aimless. Sinful.

She presses her lips into his and John gives in to her, but she backs off before he can do anything else.

“And to leave all of that,” her voice gets meaner, “to join some fucking lunatic who claims he’s heard a voice,” John opens his eyes, “some fucking pitiful idiot with a superiority complex. Ah, John. I expected more from you”.

He smashes her head into the wall faster than he can think and watches her wince in pain. He must control himself to not break her neck.

“_Don’t_ talk about the Father. _Don’t_ use his name. You’re a sinner like the rest of them and you cannot possibly understand his message”.

Deputy gives him a crooked smile.

“What are you going to do next, John? _Choke_ me?”

He stands up completely collected now. Perhaps there’s no getting to Wrath. Not until she’ll have atoned.

~

John feels calm during the cleansing night. Sinner after sinner he’s washing their faults away. Watching them struggle under blissed water is the best part of the ceremony, but Joseph is there to oversee, so John can’t cleanse them as thoroughly as he wants to.

He lifts them up and pats their arms gently, directing them to the Father. His older brother hugs each one of them.

“You did well John,” he says after they’re done. “It seems that you’ve listened to what I told you the last time”.

Joseph opens his arms welcomingly and John steps in to hug him.

“I’ve heard that the Deputy is with you,” Joseph whispers.

John doesn’t say anything. His brother takes a step back and looks at him.

“She’s not ready yet,” Joseph continues. “Remember my brother, the Lord _giveth _and the Lord _taketh_. If she flees, let her”.

John nods his head in quiet understanding, but when the Father he enters his car, he can’t help but laugh. He’s laughing maniacally as he’s making his way to the Ranch with Project’s music blasting through the speakers.

Yes. If Wrath attempts to escape, perhaps he’ll allow her, _but _not before she’s cleansed. _Again_. He did Father proud today, so he can go ahead and indulge himself.

~

He’s walking down to the river and Deputy is right in front of him. John smiles as he looks at her. He had her wear a white dress — he told himself it was a symbolic choice. Innocence. Rebirth. Very fitting all things considered, _but _hedonist that he is, John takes great pleasure in how she looks. Her ass especially.

“Do you really need a gun on my back,” she asks, and he smiles.

“Maybe if you were more obedient; we wouldn’t need such a precaution”.

They reach the shore and Deputy turns around to look at him.

“So, what now? I get in the water, you do your little fucked-up thing, and I’m free to go?”

John smiles.

“Turn around,” he says softly, and she does. That’s progress. “Now, Deputy,” he gets closer to her “on your knees”.

She scoffs.

“Are you fucking with me, John? There’s no way I’m…”

He hits her back with his rifle, and she falls to her knees with a hiss. Oh, now it’s _fun_.

“Tsk, tsk, Deputy,” he circles her to look at her face, “I asked you nicely”.

It’s not nearly as empowering though when they do as they’re told.

He’s placing the gun on the ground. Far enough from her. _Clearly._

“Now,” he speaks “we can begin”.

John’s getting excited just thinking about what’s to come, but he can’t proceed too fast. Kneeling on those rocks must be absolutely killing her legs and he can’t miss out on her wincing in pain as she tries to find a more comfortable position. She’s shooting him deadly looks.

He takes some of the water in his hands.

“You refuse your chance at redemption, but the Father is kind,” he starts “He’s patient. He understands how hard it can be to break free from _sin. _By his will, I will help you on your way to atonement”.

He lets the water pour on her face.

“Are you done,” she asks angrily.

John extends his hand. He knows that she’ll try to run the minute she’s up on her legs, so before that happens, he leans in and says:

“Don’t try anything Deputy,” he whispers, “this is private property and I made sure my men are patrolling every inch”.

Her lips are a thin line as she stands up. He smirks.

“Come,” he orders and pulls her hand as they walk deeper into the water. It’s knee-length for John but higher for her, so he decides it will work.

“Lie on your back”.

She looks at him as if he is completely insane.

“No”.

John squeezes her hand. Hard. He leans into her ear.

“You can either do it willingly Deputy or I can force you”.

“Fuck you,” she says, but she allows him to help her down.

She looks beautiful with her dress and hair floating on the water. Still, nothing is quite as beautiful as that look in her eyes -- she’s on John’s mercy and she knows it. It makes him hard.

He gently puts his hands on her face and pushes it down under. It’s not like the last time, although Wrath is still distrustful of him, her hands closed tightly on his wrists. He lifts her up and she takes a deep breath. John looks at her with a smile and does it again. 

He repeats the cleansing a few times and at one point her grip on his wrists loosen slightly. One more time and her expression when he lifts her up is a mix of boredom and annoyance.

She must surely be thinking that he’s playing a game with her. Testing her boundaries. But cleansing is a serious ordeal and with a sin like hers… W_ell_, it needs to be scrubbed _hard_.

So, this time he doesn’t put her head down gently. This time he pushes her down with force.

She has no time to react as her head is put underwater. She panics, her legs and arms wiggling as she tries to free herself.

_Poor Wrath, if only she didn't let her guard down. _

He lifts her up and watches her face as she frantically tries to catch air. She closes her hand on his arm the second he’s putting her under again. Her nails dig into his skin and he hisses as she struggles.

This is _good_. This is _right_. To see her on his mercy like this… John can’t quite describe it. He’s excited and aroused and he doesn’t want it to stop.

He lifts her up again and again he watches her quickly inhale. Her lungs must burn like hell. He knows -- he’s been there.

She catches on his shirt as he puts her under one more time.

_Still not clean_.

A button pops and falls into the water as her hand frantically scratches his chest. He’s enjoying it up until she somehow manages to pinch him. Fucking hard.

He stumbles and loses his grip on her throat. This is all Wrath needed. She comes to the surface and breathes, quickly trying to stand up.

John catches her arm, but now that she’s on her legs it’s not so easy to put her down again.

“Come on _Deputy_,” he says with ragged breath, “we were only getting started”.

“I’ll fucking kill you,” she spats but her voice is barely there. “I’m going to fucking shoot you”.

Wrath is back in full force and John laughs despite the situation they’re in.

“My, my,” he says as he lunges for her hair, “it seems that there’s still a lot of work to be done”.

The last word is stuck in his throat as she headbutts him in the chest. Air escapes his lungs and he lets go of her.

She turns around and starts walking to the shore as fast as her exhausted body allows. John regains his composure seconds after and he’s following in her footsteps.

“You can’t escape Deputy,” he shouts “there’s nowhere you can run. Nowhere you can hide”.

She doesn’t answer as she finally reaches the shore and starts to look around for his rifle. She spots it the second he’s out of the water. With the solid ground under his feet, he’s faster and he’s stronger.

He catches her arms and throws her on the ground, making her land on her back with a loud gasp. She struggles to get up, but he’s already towering over her.

“What did I say, hm?”

Suddenly, the ground is taken from under his feet as she kicks his ankle and he falls right next to her. He huffs in pain, but it doesn’t stop him from grasping on her wet dress as she tries to get up. She hits his hands.

“Fucking let go of me,” she screams but John is holding onto her tight. She rolls over to face him, catching his wrists. “I said let go,” she kneels him in the thigh, but he doesn’t loosen his grip. Not this time.

He moves his hands to her waist and pulls her closer. Her face hits his arm and she bites him so hard his patience is gone faster than she can blink. 

He’s putting Wrath on her back, holding her wrists. She can’t escape now crushed by his body weight as he settles between her legs, but she still attempts to wiggle her way out.

“For fuck’s sake,” John hisses. “Stop this. _Now_”.

To his surprise she does and they both breathe heavily while seizing each other up. Finally, he lets go of her wrists. For the first time in a long time, he doesn’t know what to do next.

Wrath makes the decision for him as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Quickly. _Hungrily_. She pushes her tongue in his mouth before John can as much as think of what’s happening.

His body reacts automatically as he slides one of his hands under her neck and returns the kiss.

He has no fucking idea what’s going on. Is it a game? A tactic? Does she think that the same trick will work for the second time?

She wraps her legs around him, her heels digging into his ass as her hands travel down his back. She leaves his mouth and licks his neck, the pulse beating under her tongue.

He grunts when she buckles her hips into his.

This is what addiction feels like -- absolutely overwhelming. The more he gets, the more he wants.

John supports himself on his arms and grinds into her, his self-control completely lost. She moans and pulls on his hair making him gasp as he quickly tears down the strap of her dress and frees her breasts.

He licks her wet skin and when his lips close on her nipple, her back arches and she inhales deeply. He squeezes the other one with his hand and she pushes his face into her chest.

“Yes,” she whimpers as John bites her and he almost comes undone. He travels to her lips, but she leans into his ear instead. “_Yes, yes, yes_,” she repeats it over and over as if it was a prayer and suddenly, he feels closer to God. She _can’t _mean it. It must be to get a reaction from him.

She bites his neck as she works on the button of his trousers and when she succeeds, her fingers wrap around his cock. She strokes it hard and he thrusts into her hands involuntarily. The pleasure is overwhelming, forcing him to close his eyes shut as he gives into it. 

John needs more. He licks her jaw and ear, listening to her moans as his hand grasp on her wrist. He removes her hand and slides her panties to the side. Her cunt is dripping wet and he almost comes undone as he slides inside, devouring the blissful look on her face.

For a second they lie unmoving and then he backs off slowly, only to fill her to the brim seconds later. She winces, but he doesn’t stop as he slams into her again. Now John’s in his element - he has the power because _of course,_ this whole thing is a power-play.

It’s obvious when she tries to meet his thrusts, frantically grabbing on his back, but he grinds her into the ground.

John supports himself on one arm, his hand closing on her throat. He licks her lips and she moans.

“Is this what you wanted, Deputy,” he whispers into her ear with another thrust. “Did you want me to _sin_?”

She takes ragged breaths as he slams into her time after time.

“Yes,” she manages to say finally.

With that she’s pushing on his chest and John’s turning on his back. She tries to hold him down, but he won't be fooled _again, _so he sits up and wraps her in his arms.

His thrusts become slower as she finds her own pace. When she does, she puts one hand on his arm and the other on his chest, her fingers trailing across his scars.

Her attention directed at his tattoos and carvings is interesting to say the least, but he'll time to think about it later.

He squeezes her ass and she looks into his eyes -- now he has her again.

His thrusts become harder, faster and she tries to match him, but she fails as she puts her hand on the back of his neck and pulls him closer. She kisses him, moaning in his mouth as his hands travel around her back.

She puts some distance between their faces, but her eyes never leave his.

It’s strange. Intimate. _Sinful_. It’s like looking in the mirror and for a moment John understands her actions.

His hands slide to her thighs and then his thumb lands on her clit. She whines as he circles it and her hips buckle out of sync with his own. John’s edging his own orgasm as her cunt closes around him anytime he thrusts in.

He comes when she digs her nails into his back, and she follows when she feels him filling her.

In the aftermath of his orgasm, with his head on her chest, he wonders if she’s on birth control. For whatever absurd reason he smiles as he thinks that she might not be.

Then the bliss is gone, and he remembers that the last time it ended with an elbow to his head. Wrath seems to come to her senses as well as she quickly stands up. John slides his trousers back on and she watches him carefully.

He goes through his hair and smirks.

“You can leave, Deputy,” he says.

She doesn't believe him, he can tell by the way she looks at him.

“Is this another one of your ploys?”

He laughs. _Does she ever calm down_?

“You don’t think much of me,” he says as he takes a step towards her. She takes a step back. He was inside her minutes ago and now she won’t even stand near him. John wants to laugh at the absurdity of it all. “You’re not ready to accept my gift yet. _When_ you are, I’ll send my men for you”.

She takes yet another step back and looks down on his rifle. John follows her gaze.

“Ah, this,” he says nonchalantly. “Take it. You’re probably going to need it”.

Wrath quickly picks up the gun.

“I could just shoot you now,” she threatens, and John opens his arms.

“Do it. After all, you promised you would”.

She aims her gun at his chest. She holds it there for a few seconds, but for whatever reason, she can’t seem to fire. Finally, she just shakes her head and disappears into the woods.

John smiles as he beings his walk back to the ranch. Maybe she does wish for redemption after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Unsure whether the area around the river can be private property, but I needed that, so let's assume it is lol. 
> 
> This narrative will be continued. Next up is Deputy (and more Sharky!).
> 
> Questions? Comments? I'm always up for discussion (concrit too!). Only dipping my toes in this fandom and I'm unsure whether my characterization is all right.


End file.
